interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Duesim lecion
2 Duesim lecion 2.1 Texte 2.1.1 Un dialog Un yun mann promena sur li trottuor de un strada e observa li vive. Il incontra un amíco, quel saluta le e strax comensa questionar: „Bon die, mi amíco. Quo Vu fá nu?“ „Yo promena. “„Quo Vu ha fat hodie? Yo ne ha videt Vos ante nu.“ „Yo ha laborat.“ „Quo Vu fat yer?“ „Yo esset in hem e reposat.“ „Quo Vu hat fat anteyer, si Vu esset yer tam fatigat?“ „Yo hat laborat li tot die e nocte.“ „Quo Vu va far deman?“ „Yo va scrir un long articul por un jurnal, e yo espera, que yo va har scrit it till fine posdeman.“ „Mey Vu haver success in Vor interprense! Ma it vell esser interessant saver, pri quo Vu va scrir e por qui Vu va scrir.“ „Ci noi ne posse star plu. Noi deve ear.“ „Lass nos visitar un café! Ta noi posse sider e trincar un glass de bir e parlar. O si Vu vole, caffé o té. Ples venir con me!“ „Mersí pro Vor invitation! Ma ples pardonar: pro quó Vu vole saver, quo yo fa, e pri quo e por qui yo scri?“„Proque un yun mann deve saver omnicos.“ duesim promena trottuor vive incontra amíco le strax questionar bon die quo far hodie Vos ne ante laborar ye hem reposar tam fatigar nocte deman long por esperar que posdeman success interprense saver pri quo ci plu dever ear ta o voler venir mersí pro Vor invitation pro quo por qui proque omnicos 2.1.2 Li furtard e li prestro Un furtard veni a un prestro por confesser su mult peccas e reciver pardon e absolution. Li prestro side in su stul e escuta benevolent, durantque li furtard raconta le pri su trics „Quo tu ha fat, mi filio?“ questiona li prestro. – In li sam moment li furtard vide, que li prestro porta un fin aurin horloge in un tasca de su gilete. Il prende it sin que li prestro remarca to. „Yo furte,“ li furtard responde. „Talmen tu ne deve dir. Ples dir, yo ha furtet!“ – Nu li furtard ja ha deposit li horloge in su tasca. „Yo ha furtet,“ il confirma. „Yes, bon, mi filio. Nu tu deve retornar to quo tu ha furtet.“ „Esque Vu ne vole haver it?“ „No, tu deve dar it al possessor.“ „Li possessor ne vole haver it.“ „In tal casu, ples departer in pace. Tui peccas es pardonat.“''' ' '''furtard prestro confesser su mult pecca reciver benevolent durantque racontar sam portar fin aurin horloge tasce gilete prender furter remarcar to bemerken' dies talmen so, solcherweise dir deposir confirmar yes retornar to esque ob dar possessor tal casu departer pace tui''' ''' 2.1.3 Anecdotes Li persian legates postulat del spartanes terra e aqua quam signe de subyugation. Li spartanes jettat les in un profund bronn: „Ta vu have terra e aqua.“ Zeno, li filosofo, dit a un querellant yun mann: „Li natura ha dat nos du orel’es e un bocc, porque noi mey escutar mult e parlar poc.“ „Si yo va venir a Laconia, yo va extin’er omnicos e omnihom per foy e gladie,“ scrit Philippos, li rey de Macedonia, al spartanes. „Si,“ respondet li spartanes. Un asiatic potentat esset questionat, quel esset su opinion pri li vin. Il respondet: „It es un fluide, quel es extraet de lingues de féminas e cordies de leones, proque, quande yo ha trincat vin, yo posse parlar sin cessar e combatter mem li diábol.“ postular verlangen terra e aqua Erde und Wasser signe Zeichen subyugation Unterwerfung jettar werfen profund tief querellar streiten orel’e Ohr bocc Mund porque damit, auf dass poc wenig extin’er auslöschen, vernichten omnihom jedermann foy Feuer gladie Schwert quel welcher, welches opinion Meinung vin Wein fluide Flüssigkeit extraer ausziehen lingue Zunge, Sprache fémina Weib cordie Herz leon Löwe cessar aufhören combatter (be)kämpfen diábol Teufel 2.1.4 Proverbies Mannes fa domes, ma féminas fa hemes. Li infante es li patre del mann. Plu vu studia, plu vu trova, que vu save necos. Aure dat por sanitá, ne es dat in vanitá. On ne posse sider sur du stules. Errar es homan, pardonar divin. Parlar es plu facil quam far. Quande li fox predica tolerantie, ples gardar vor ganses. Sur un rulant petre moss ne cresce. Li morites governa li viventes. Bon comensat es demí parat. Qui sempre es comensant, nequande es finient. Mult homes es vocat, ma poc homes es electet. Li sapon es li mesura de bon-esser e cultura del state. proverbie Sprichwort dom Haus hem Heim infante Kind trovar finden necos nichts aure Gold sanitá Gesundheit in vanitá umsonst, vergeblich du zwei homan menschlich divin göttlich facil leicht quande wenn, wann fox Fuchs predicar predigen gardar hüten, bewahren rular rollen petre Stein, Fels crescer wachsen morir sterben parat fertig sempre immer, stets nequande nie vocar (be)rufen hom Mensch sapon Seife mesura Maß 2.2 Erläuterungen 2.2.1 Conjugation Die Verba im Okzidental sind alle regelmäßig, es gibt nur 1 Konjugation mit nur 4 Formen. Nehmen wir z. B. den Verbalstamm ama- = lieb-, so haben wir folgende 4 Formen: 1. ama keine Endung, der reine Stamm 2. amar die Endung -r am Stamm 3. amant die Endung -nt am Stamm 4. amat die Endung -t am Stamm Bemerkung: Endet der Stamm auf -i, so ist die Endung der 3. Form -ent: fini-ent, audi-ent, veni-ent, mori-ent. 1. ama entspricht dem deutschen a) Präsens Indikativi Aktivi: yo ama = ich liebe, il ama = er liebt, vu ama = ihr liebt, usw. b) Präsens Konjunktivi Aktivi: Il dí que il ama = Er sagt, dass er liebe. c) Imperativ: ama! = liebe! liebt! veni! = komm! kommt! 2. amarist das Präsens des Infinitivs Aktivi: amar=(zu) lieben, venir=(zu) kommen, presser = (zu) drücken, pressen. 3. amant ist das Präsens des Partizips Aktivi: amant = liebend (-er, -e, -es), venient = kommend, pressent = drückend, pressend 4. amat entspricht dem deutschen a) Perfekt des Partizips: amat = geliebt, venit = gekommen, presset = gedrückt, gepresst. Li amat patria = das geliebte Vaterland. b) Präteritum Indikativi Aktivi: yo amat = ich liebte, tu amat = du liebtest, il amat = er liebte, noi amat = wir liebten, illi amat su patria = sie liebten ihr Vaterland usw. Die übrigen Tempora und Modi werden wie im Deutschen mittels Hilfsverben ausgedrückt. Aktiv Perfekt yo ha amat ich habe geliebt (1) Plusquamperfekt yo hat amat ich hatte geliebt Futurum I yo va amar ich werde lieben Futurum II yo va har amat ich werde geliebt haben Optativ yo mey amar ich möge lieben, liebe Konditional yo vell amar ich würde lieben, liebte Prekativ ples amar! liebe! lieben Sie (2) Hortativ lass nos amar! lasst uns lieben! Perfekt Inf. har amat geliebt haben Futurum Inf. va amar lieben werden Perfect Part. hant amat geliebt habend Futurum Part. vant amar lieben werdend 1. im Perfekt und Plusquamperfekt verkürzt man have und havet zu ha und hat und diese werden bei allen Verben gebraucht (nie wie im Deutschen bei intransitiven Verben das Hilfsverb „sein“): yo ha venit = ich bin gekommen, il ha esset = er ist gewesen, noi hat curret = wir waren gelaufen, il hat cadet = er war gefallen. 2. ples amar! drückt eine höfliche Aufforderung aus, „gefälligst“ etwa: bitte, lieben Sie! Vergleiche: ples venir! = bitte, kommen Sie! und veni! = komm! Passiv Präsens yo es amat ich werde geliebt Präteritum yo esset amat ich wurde geliebt Perfekt yo ha esset amat ich bin geliebt worden Plusquamperfekt yo hat esset amat ich war geliebt worden Futurum I yo va esser amat ich werde geliebt werden Optativ yo mey esser amat ich möge geliebt werden Konditional yo vell esser amat ich würde geliebt werden Präsens Inf. esser amat geliebt werden Perfekt Inf. har esset amat geliebt worden sein Präsens Part. essent amat geliebt werdend Bemerkungen 1. Yo es amat = ich werde geliebt = ich bin geliebt. Bei Verben, die eine nicht abschließende Handlung bezeichnen (inkonklusive Verben), wie lieben, preisen, sehen, hören usw., ist der Unterschied zwischen Präsens und Perfekt Passivi wie im Deutschen geringfügig, und es kann daher in beiden Tempora gebraucht werden. 2. li dom ea constructet = das Haus wird („geht“) gebaut; li dom sta constructet = das Haus ist („steht“) gebaut; li libre eat printat = das Buch wurde („ging“) gedruckt; li libre stat printat = das Buch war („stand“) gedruckt. Bei Verben, die eine Handlung ausdrücken, die auf einen einzelnen Moment begrenzt ist oder einen Endzweck andeutet (konklusive Verben), wie schlagen, besiegen, bauen, schreiben usw., ist es zuweilen nötig, Präsens und Perfekt (auch Präteritum und Plusquamperfektum) Passivi durch verschiedene Hilfsverben auszudrücken. 3. li jurnal printa se rapid = die Zeitung wird schnell gedruckt;li cose explica se simplicmen = die Sache erklärt sich einfach. Das Passivum kann auch durch reflexive Formen ausgedrückt werden, wodurch eine prägnante Kürze erzielt wird. Die progressive Form Präsens il es laborant er ist mit Arbeiten beschäftigt, er arbeitet eben Präteritum il esset laborant er war mit Arbeiten beschäftigt, er arbeitete eben Perfekt il ha esset laborant er ist mit Arbeiten beschäftigt gewesen, er hat eben gearbeitet Die progressive Form (esser + Präsens-Partizip) kann, um eine in einem bestimmten Augenblick sich vollziehende, fortschreitende, andauernde Handlung zu bezeichnen, die nicht zum Abschluss gekommen ist, für jedes Tempus und jeden Modus angewendet werden.